


Setting Sail

by azulaahai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent AU, Drabble, F/M, don't usually put the short ones on ao3 as independent works but hey I love breaking my own rules, made this somewhat fluffy somehow, not outright shippy but the feels are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulaahai/pseuds/azulaahai
Summary: At twilight, on the brink of night, a ship sets sail from White Harbor.Based on a prompt by @thimbleful: "After the resurrection, they decide to be selfish and go somewhere warm after all."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Setting Sail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimbleful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimbleful/gifts).



At twilight, on the brink of night, a ship sets sail from White Harbor.Its captain is known for his loose tongue, but this time he has kept oddly silent of his load, leaving some members of his own crew scratching their heads. It’s a long journey to the Free Cities, and for the first time in years, the ship carries passengers. 

At the stern, by the railing, stands a woman so tall she towers over most of the crew. She looks around at the slightest unruly noise, watchful blue eyes on her surroundings. The further the ship gets from the shore, the more the tension fades from her shoulders. By the time they are engulfed by darkness, the city only an array of flickering lights in the distance, she has relaxed enough to lean on the railing, wind in her short hair, and on her weary face. She can taste the dark water’s salt on her tongue. A glance, then, towards the cabin door behind her. 

They would both tell her to rest if they saw her. 

Yet she stands watch, seeing White Harbor fade into the night.

Inside the cabin, a young man (young, and ancient) lies awake. His recent scarring still itches and aches, not letting him rest, and what little sleep he gets is … different, since the revival. Strange dreams of things he’s never seen; awakening with the feeling of a block of stone on his chest. In Castle Black, he had avoided sleep altogether, and the long waking nights had been their own kind of torture. 

But here, in the cabin, the sea gently swaying him, making the world feel pleasantly unreal … 

Sansa makes a sound from the bed opposite him. For a second he thinks she must have woken, but then her breathing calms, becoming reassuringly rhythmical.He lies awake, listening to it, marveling at the sound. She breathes. She lives. She’s here. They have each survived, her against all odds and him against all laws of nature.

South they are going, east and then south: to Braavos at first, and then time will tell. Myr, perhaps, or Volantis. Jon is unfamiliar with the land and the thought of a life (- can he still call it a life?) like this, a life now without clear purpose, fills him with unease.

Sansa snores softly again, as if in contradiction, and obligingly, he corrects his own line of thought. A life not _entirely_ without purpose. 

He’s found her, or rather she’s found him.

In not an inconceivable amount of days, they will pass the Titan of Braavos, and set foot upon unknown land. In not an inconceivable amount of days, Sansa will have laughed, uproariously, freely, at a joke told by a market merchant, and Jon, hesitant, will smile too (in surprise? In agreement?), a smile so big he can feel the scar over his eye straining. In a not inconceivable amount of days, they will be watched by someone as they walk across a bridge, someone with a familiarly set jaw and a Needle hidden in this very city, who will watch them with grey eyes widening, because she can’t believe - 

_can’t believe that it’s them …_

But for now, there’s only a ship in the night, a knight standing watch at their door, the comforting, swaying dark of the cabin and the sound of Sansa breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking prompts on my tumblr - I've the same name there.


End file.
